Caught in the Crossfire
by Fyliwion
Summary: Eight years ago they joined forces and left everything they cared about behind them. Sometimes though, good things come to those who wait, even in the most unexpected packages.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Detective Conan or Magic Kaito- all rights belong to Gosho Aoyama.

**Author's Note: **Yes it's been a long while. This format for this fic is several years old, but that said it was entirely rewritten and never originally posted given the travesty it initially was.

Warnings for extreme fluff, cliches, romantic comedy, and extremely unrealistic plot devices.

**Also please note**! This will likely be the last of my fics I will be posting on . Everything forward can be found on my Archive of our Own account, where you can find me by the same name. (Where this is cross-posted).

Thank you! 

"No"

"Please?"

"Kudo what part of _no _do you fail to understand?!"

"I'm trying to ask nicely.

Except it was a ridiculous request, and one that made absolutely no sense to the man. Kudo was the last person to ask something like this, and he _knew _better than to inquire concerning something so blatantly absurd.

He groaned catching sight of the set expression on the other man's face, "Why are you even asking this of me? Especially you! Kudo, you _never _go out. How many years have we lived here and never once have I managed to get you to even agree to a show. Your own mother landed us a season's worth of box seats, and there you are, drinking two bars down, alone and filling every stereotype of those dreadful novels you-"

"Kuroba, if you so much as think of insulting Sherlock Holmes, I will not even supply you with the ability to choose in this situation. I will drag you down using your own laughing gas and handcuffs, and see to it you participate without so much as peep of indignation." The look that glinted in Shinichi Kudo's eyes spoke firmly that he had every intention of carrying through with the threat, and Kaito Kuroba knew full well he would.

"Explain why again," he penciled his fingers and leaned back. Technically he was mocking the other man's idol, he was simply… resting.

It wasn't fooling the other man from the expression on his face, "It's a favor for one of the officers from Precinct One. After the case from earlier this week he asked me if I might be willing, and you know how impossible it is to tell these people no."

Kuroba looked unimpressed, "It's simple. No. N. O. There you go, all done."

"Kuroba."

He scowled at the thought and shook his head. "Call and cancel Kudo. Tell him we have a private case, or a murder, or… how about I break in and steal one of the bedrooms at the Met? I'll go for the Louis XIV- canopy and all."

Five years they had been living in New York City. Eight years since everything had hit the roof and they'd been forced to overlook their differences to finish off the rest of the Organization. New York had been the finale, and even two years after the last of the members were round up and on trial neither could find the courage to return to Japan and face what they left behind.

It helped when your friends believed you to be dead.

"Kuroba, steal the entire wing if it makes you feel better, but not at 7:30 pm this Thursday. Unless you'd like me to stop paying the rent," said Shinichi glaring at the other man.

"I could move out."

"You wouldn't."

Kuroba wouldn't. There were small comforts, and there was a part of him that still expected one of members to turn a corner seeking them both. There was no Ji, no Mum, nothing in the desolate city of millions who knew his secrets. Here he was part of duel detective team relocated from Japan that took on small odd cases.

Like a bad noir novel.

"I'm not doing this alone. I've agreed and the man gets us a good portion of our work. That said it means you're coming as well. It's only for one night, and then we can leave the entire thing in the dust."

"You wouldn't go through with the threat."

"I really would."

And maybe he would, but even if he wouldn't it was obvious he wasn't going to back down. On the grand scheme of things, it would be good for the detective to get out of the apartment and at least socialize, even if nothing came from it.

"Alright I'll do it. Hell, a double date?" he shook his head. "No assurances on how it goes, and if the girl runs out screaming you have no one to blame but yourself. If she's entirely horrid I'll bring up that case from two months ago, and ask you for a summery. Clear?"

"Crystal."

Except if he was doing it, "Care to explain _why _our presence was so necessary at this meeting? I should think the Detective has a slew of other officers he could pressgang into wooing a few cheery women."

This time it was Shinichi mimicking his idol, leaning back in a chair with a look of distaste on his face, "Because supposedly Bradshaw met this girl during one of his assignments. He claims that she only agreed to go out with him if her friends came as well. It was the girls' idea for this double…triple date or whatever it is. The catch is that her friends have been on an extended holiday from Japan and the idiot Bradshaw got it in his head they'd be more comfortable with someone who spoke the language."

"And lucky us… two eligible Japanese men working with the NYPD on assignment."

"Precisely."

It made a certain amount of sense, and it was becoming easier to see how they'd landed in the predicament in the first place.

"Names?"

"No idea. I didn't bother."

"Classy."

"I know, my mother would be so proud," Kudo flashed him a grin and Kuroba rolled his eyes.

It was only a night. He had charmed far worse he was certain, and kissed a wide enough verity in disguises. Except he saw the same shadow pass over Kudo's face that he knew sat on his. The reminder of why they left Japan in the first place, why they went missing and relocated half way across the world, and why they both never bothered to glance at other women they met at the myriad of places afforded them by New York.

Two women left an ocean and continent away.

Perhaps it was time to move on.

Seven fifteen and they were standing in the lobby of one of the most expensive restaurants on the lower east side.

Kuroba was thankful his outfit would suit, even if Kudo was throwing him nasty looks on the cab ride there. The dark trousers were fine, but the light blue silk shirt and white sport coat had nearly caused a fight.

He'd added a red tie in the cab just to exacerbate the situation more.

Kudo blended in with his impeccably dull suits as normal, although Kuroba allowed for the ridiculous bow tie even if he found every possibly pun relating to "little brother" and "Brooklyn" that both languages allowed for.

"Expensive tastes," Kuroba said looking at the restaurant. Good tastes at least.

"We can afford it."

"Suppose. Good way to make wrong impressions though, probably for the best you left on the bow tie to make sure you scare them off. Actually you wouldn't happen to have a spare on you?"

"Shut up."

The silence from both of them was blessed as they stepped up to the front step. The inside was spacious; the place had a bloody foyer which said something about the restaurant- not that either of them felt inclined to check in. Bradshaw had got them into the mess, and he could handle the details.

Five minutes passed and Kuroba was beginning to get antsy. He emerged a moment later toting drinks from the bar and shoving a bourbon at Kudo, "Should you give him a ring?"

"He texted five minutes ago saying he was almost here."

"Lovely."

Another five minutes and they heard an exclamation from behind, "There you are!" The officer walked over giving an over exuberant hug. "You have no idea how thankful I am for the favor. It means the world."

"Glad to hear," said Kuroba drily, landing him an elbow to the ribs via Kudo.

"Anytime Greg," said Kudo, his tone nearly as dry which caused a snicker from Kuroba. "Where are these girls?"

"They were right behind me a minute ago," he said looking around. The door opened again leading three laughing Japanese girls into the room. Pretty, just around the same age as the men, one with deep red highlights, a second with dark hair that fell in soft curls around her face, and the third's pulled back in a practical bun at the back of her neck.

All three were lovely, dressed in soft colors and sharp eyes that looked around and took in every detail of the room.

Bright blue eyes that met the man in the white sport jacket.

A double take as she glanced from the coat and shirt to the face, the color washing out of her as her lips parted in disbelief.

Eyes widening as she took in the appearance, the face, and a soft murmur fell from her lips.

She'd grown up since the last time Kuroba saw her. She was taller, thinner, more curves and a slight tautness to her face. Her hairstyle and stance told him she'd been training at the Police Academy before her holiday, perhaps she was already part of a taskforce.

Irrationally he suddenly worried where the nearest mop was. Or worse if she had been allowed a gun given her obvious promotion…

"Kaito?"

The name hung in the air between them.

So taken up in it that great detective Shinichi Kudo pieced the facts together. He looked from the smirking redhead to the last girl who had been hanging back.

"Ran..." there was a hint of surprise due to how calm his voice remained during the interaction. The detective's heart was racing, and he turned white as the girl took a step back to brace against the wall.

A whispered prayer under her breath, "A ghost?" came the soft reply as he took another step forward.

"No Ran. It's me."

The noise was infernal, and it was Bradshaw who finally forced them all outside.

In fairness, the women appeared to be the most violent of the bunch, a fact that Kuroba seemed to have grasped before Kudo had even returned to reality. Bradshaw had never seen the other man move so face.

"You disappeared on me! I thought you were dead! And now this?! This?!"

He still wasn't certain where she'd gotten the mop from.

"Ao-"

"No phone call! No messages! Not even a cipher! You disappear, KID blows up, boom end of story! Dead Kaito. I work out the connection, but it's too late. KIDs dead, and so is my best friend. Haha very funny. Careful what you wish for because you never know when-"

"Aok-"

"And here you are! Living it up in New York like a fucking celebrity! Imagine that. Here I am training special forces, forcing myself into the taskforce in some sort of misguided revenge for _you_ and what do I find? Here you are! Manhattan apartment. Going on dates to posh restaurants. Not a care in the fucking world while you hook up with girls you've never met from back home."

"For God's sake Aoko stop for a second would you!?"

She froze as he grabbed the mop in her hands and forced her to stop in front of him. There were unshed tears in her eyes, and he had to smile that she'd apparently managed to pick up her father's mouth as well as his temper.

He'd missed her.

He pulled the mop closer and half a second later the thing disappeared, leaving a rose held between their hands. He lifted it up, slipping his fingers over hers.

His fingers were still soft from his tricks, even while hers had the calluses of a seasoned officer. He took one of the hands and slowly brought it to his lips, never dropping her gaze as he pressed a chaste kiss along the knuckles.

"Hello, I'm Kaito Kuroba. Pleasure to meet you. Available for dinner? You remind me of someone I use to know, and I would love to get to know you better."

This time she cried.

"Shinichi?"

The other girl's voice broke as she looked over at the man before her. Eyes flickered between the bowtie and his face, and her fist clenched tightly as she shook her head in disbelief.

"It is you," the detective was fairing little better, as his jaw hung down and his eyes skimmed over every part of the woman. It was impossible, there was no way she was there, surely his mother would have warned him, or Jodie or Akai or he would have heard through one of his connections.

Never mind the danger had passed. Never mind that he could have gone home two years back, but knew she had moved on. Knew that he couldn't give up his lifestyle, and how was that fair to a woman who had already put her life on hold for you time and again?

It was Ran that stepped forward to finally stand before him. Ran who reached out hesitantly to touch his cheek and pulled back once she confirmed it was solid, "You're real..."

"Ran."

The grief was replaced by relief, and then there was a flash of anger in his eyes. He was still too stunned himself to move before-

_Slap. _

The hand flew across his face leaving his cheeks burning.

This time the anger was undisguised, "First you just left. Then you're calls become sporadic. Then you just stopped calling. After which you _still _fail to tell me the truth," here she reached forward grabbing the end of his bow tie and pulling it off in a fit of pique. "-And after promising, promising Shinichi, to return you show up dead!"

"Let me explain-"

"Dead! They ask me to confirm the body Shinichi. I have to go the horrid morgue, and look at a body and confirm it's yours. It was! I know, I felt it, I… I tried to look for a pulse but you had a gunshot through your heart and-" the anger was giving way to sobs.

"It was necessary Ran. The men involved… they would have killed you. You'd put up with so much I thought," except the tears were going worse, and she wouldn't even look at him by that point.

"Fine. I have no excuse. I shouldn't have left you like that. Your smart, intelligent, a genius in your own right and if I had left you a hint you would've found it out. Except I wasn't thinking, I was scared- At the time the only option seemed to tell me to leave. So, I left."

"Idiot"

"Trust me. I know. You can hit me with one of your kicks later if you like, but New York doesn't take well to such things," he said with a hint of a smile.

Her laughter that rang out was infectious, even with the tears.

There was silence for a moment, both of them standing looking at each other ridiculously and ignoring the antics of the other party entirely. Eventually Kudo took her hand and slipped to the curb waving down a cab and slipping them both inside.

The minute the doors shut he turned to her, "Before there's a murder, or a case, or a thievery or some a meteor falls from the sky onto the streets of Manhattan…" he said forcing himself to meet her eyes.

Ran stared at him, "Shinichi?"

"And it's probably the worst time, but I have to tell you because I—" he blanched and look back out the window.

She reached out grabbing hold of one of his hands and giving it a tight squeeze, "Say it." Her voice shook but she'd waited too many years, too long waiting not to know.

"I love you."

"Sorry you lost your date."

Akako still had a smirk on her lips as she glanced back towards the doors that the other couples had disappeared off to. Bradshaw looked entirely at a loss as he stared at the other girl.

"What?"

"Please. It was obvious you were interested in Mouri. She's the pretty one, and the most typical of the three of us. I was just the one who agreed to the date, and as for Nakamori—well only Kuroba has ever even tried with that one."

Bradshaw raised an eyebrow, and then found himself chuckling, "Yes. I can imagine that given her reaction. I'll be honest, for a moment I thought I was going to have to restrain her."

"Mmm she's fine once she gets it out of her."

He looked skeptical but shrugged it off, "Honestly I'm a bit use to it. Hang around those detectives and you get use to pulling girls only to have them go running in the opposite direction. I haven't decided yet if it's due to the sheer ratio of dead bodies around them, or their winning personalities." The sarcasm was thick on the last comment. Bradshaw had never known two men as cynical as those two.

"And you?"

"Caught in the crossfire."

"Point taken"

It was worth a shot, given they were both standing at the front of the restaurant with a reservation under his name. He'd had his suit dry cleaned, and it seemed a damned shame to put it to waste, "Don't suppose you might be interested in supper anyway? You seem to have lost your companions, and well- it seems a waste of reservation."

She smiled, "It does seem a waste. You know officer, I think it would be a pleasure. Might be best to give them a bit of time— Don't want to get caught in any crossfire right?"

He laughed, "Precisely."

"Excellent. Then lead the way."


End file.
